


Let You Go

by Tarnist (Titarnia)



Series: Together Through Everything [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic&Gays&Getting Children, Malik Al-Sayf in now the king, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Tarnist
Summary: Altaïr has been used for ten years after Malik and Kadar escaped. The man who took his voice is actually a pretty nice old man.Malik had lost both his brother and an arm, but that doesn't stop him from taking back the throne. And getting married, and awaiting a child.(As with the first, slight mention of Altaïr being raped.)*Together Through Everything*Is a compilation of, what I thought to be only one-shots, of Altaïr and Malik being adorable dorks in love through all the different AU's I can think of.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Series: Together Through Everything [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. I will Never Let You Go

**I Will Never Let You Go - Part 1**

He had been a prisoner for ten years. They had used and mistreated his body as they had seen fit. His nipples had been pierced, and two silver rings now hung from them. He was not allowed anything for his upper body and his lower body was only covered with a thin piece of cloth. On his head was a golden band, sitting on his head like a crown. A veil was hanging from it and over his face. They hadn’t bothered cutting his hair, instead he had it in a braid down his back. Around his neck, they had placed a collar with a chain attached to it. He had stopped caring. Stopped trying to resist. 

He was being used, he didn’t care. He didn’t feel it. How could he? He had been through the same treatment every day for ten years. He felt, nothing. Empty. The man came inside of him before collapsing and falling asleep. He removed the man from on top of him and left the room to go clean himself up. The water was cold, but it was better than being sticky all over. Finished with being cleaned up, he went outside to be alone. It was dark, the stars shone brightly all over the canopy above him. He sat down on one of the stone benches, his eyes still turned towards the stars. How he longed to be like an eagle. Free and soaring. 

“Always the stargazer.” Came the voice of the sorcerer as he was joined by the man. He didn’t look at the man, just kept looking at the stars. Suddenly, hurried footsteps were heard in the open corridor, making both of them look towards the open corridor. They looked at each other, and walked towards the sounds of battle.


	2. I Will Never Let You Go

**I Will Never Let You Go - Part 2**

They entered the throne room, and found it filled with bodies. Blood was splattered on all the walls and on the floor. An by the throne, the leader was fighting a one-armed man. He looked around and found most of the leaders men dead. The sorcerer took hold of his upper arm, and he look over at the man.

“I trust you boy. You never threatened me. You always saw me as and old fool, not a great sorcerer.” The man said, paralyzing the nearest of the leaders men. There was a shout of victory from the throne, and the one-armed man held up the head of the leader. The rest of the leaders men stopped resisting, and gave up. The one-armed man looked out over the hall, the leader’s head held high. He lowered it the moment he laid eyes on him and the sorcerer. Handing the severed head to the nearest man, he walked towards them. Ignoring everyone else around him. 

“Altaïr?” The one-armed man whispered, reaching a hand up to place on his chin.

“I’m afraid he can’t respond, your majesty. You see, I was forced to take away his voice ten years ago.” The old sorcerer said, looking down at his feet in shame. 

“Then return it to him.” The one-armed man hissed at the sorcerer. 

“Of cause, your majesty.” The sorcerer said, reaching into his bag he was always carrying around with him. He took out a small bottle. As he opened it, he chanted the magick words that would reverse what he had done ten years ago. Taking a deep breath, he could feel his voice had returned to him. But it was unused, so he had a hard time saying anything. So all he went with was one word. A name he had longed to say for so long.

“Malik.” It was low and could hardly be heard. But the man in front of him heard it, and so did the sorcerer.

“I’ll make a mixture so the young man can get his voice back completely. Hard strain on the voice, not being used for ten years.” The sorcerer mumbled, already thinking of ways to help Altaïr. 

“Get this room cleaned up!” Commanded Malik as he left the room, Altaïr and the sorcerer following after him. 

“Your majesty, may I ask you something?” the old man looked sadly at the young king. 

“If it is about my brother, he is gone. And so is my arm.” Malik sad, his voice bitter with grief. Altaïr placed his hand in Malik’s. No expression graced his face, the ten years of constant torture had done that to him. He wanted to smile at Malik, but no matter how much he tried he could not do so.


	3. I Will Never Let You Go

**I Will Never Let You Go - Part 3**

He was hiding. No, not hiding. Thinking. Why was he thinking again? Where was he? Right, the dungeon. He liked thinking down here. What was he thinking about? Right, his marriage to Malik. It was still a month away, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Malik had been king for only three years, and half a month ago he had asked Altaïr to marry him. Of cause he had said yes. He loved Malik more than anything. But was it really for the best? None of them could carry any children. They were both men after all. The old sorcerer said he was thinking of a way for one of them to be able to carry, but Altaïr doubted it was possible. 

“What are you doing down here?” A worried Malik asked as he walked over and knelt down. 

“Thinking.” He replied, because that was what he was doing. He was either on top of the tower, or down in the dungeon when he needed to think.

“Well, get up from here.” Malik said placing his hand on Altaïr’s arm. “It’s not good for you.” He continued. Malik was, of course, right. They stood up, and Malik embraced him with his one arm. Altaïr wrapped his own arms around the other man. 

“Sorry.” He whispered, holding his love closer.

“I’m not mad, just worried.” Malik replied. They left the dungeon and went to their room, as messy as ever. The two of them were really bad at keeping things clean. Pants, shirts and dirty boots was everywhere. The only clean thing was their swords, a dirty sword could eventually get you killed after all. Malik pushed him down on the bed, and he complied. 

“I love you, Malik.” He said, looking at the one-armed man removing his shirt. “Let me help you.” He whispered as he sat up, reaching out for Malik’s hand that was trying to undo a the shirt on his body. Heaving a sigh, malik accepted Altaïr’s help. Soon, Malik was half naked and Altaïr began taking off his own shirt. Meanwhile, Malik took off his boots and Altaïr helped the other one free of his pants before taking off his own boots and pants. Both of them now naked, Malik once again pushed Altaïr down before sitting in his lap. Malik moved his hand over every little scar on Altaïr’s stomach and chest. 

“Take out your braid.” Malik demanded in a low seductive voice. Altaïr compiled, and his head was surrounded be a halo of long light brown hair. 

“Like that?” He asked in a whisper, placing his hands on the other one’s hips.

“Like that.” The other one confirmed, reaching down to plant a kiss on his lovers lips. “So beautiful.” He whispered in Altaïr’s ear, moving his hand over the piercing in Altaïr’s right nipple. A soft moan escaped his lips, but further sounds were stopped by Malik pressing their lips together once again. 

It had been a sweet night for both of them. But there was still a wedding to plan, people to invite and a solution for a child to find. Not that the last one was so necessary at the moment, but it was still a thing to think about.


	4. I Will Never Let You Go

**I Will Never Let You Go - Part 4**

The wedding had been amazing. It was like the whole nation had been there, everyone they had met had congratulated them. On more than just the wedding. One of the spell and potion combination the sorcerer had found had worked, and Altaïr was pregnant. It wasn’t like he was huge, but it was still apparent that he was pregnant. After it had succeeded, the sorcerer had sent out a notice. For the past half month, same-sex couples had arrived at the party to get help with getting a child. They had all stayed to there had been a success, and then they had stayed for the wedding. When night had fallen, and they were able to be alone, Altaïr brushed his hair while Malik watched him from their bed.

“Why don’t you cut it?” He asked, making Altaïr stop brushing it. 

“Because.. I really don't know.” He said, turning towards Malik. “Do you  _ want _ me to cut it?” He asked.

“No.” Malik replied as Altaïr started putting it into a braid once again. It was easier to sleep with it like that he had told Malik. And Malik didn’t doubt it, not one bit. Joining Malik in their bed, he snuggled in close to the other one. He still remembered what Malik had said at their wedding. 

_ “Thirteen years ago, you told me something I will never forget. ‘ _ If you love me, let me go _ ’ was what you told me, as I was pulled away from you by my brother. And you were right, for in that moment I had to let you go because I loved you. And I did, love you and let you go. But with this new promise, I also promise something else. I will never, never, ever let you go again. Because I love you, and I came back for you. I love you, so I will never let you go again.”  _

He had been in tears after that, Malik had embraced him and kissed him. They had both forgotten about the audience, until they started clapping. Some of them even started crying their eyes out at the sweetness of it all. And he would never let Malik go either. He never wanted to have to do that, never again would he let him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have, by this point, been writing for at least three and a half hours.  
> I have, in the span of less than 24 hours, put out at least three or four fics.  
> Point being... I should get some sleep.
> 
> This is what quarantine does to people. -_-''


End file.
